


Hard Lessons, Ch1-Pt3

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [28]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, inn, saia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: Abel is quick to remind Adrian he's not a friend to everyone around at the Inn, a fact Adrian may already be used to. When you hang around someone with a bad rep, it's going to rub off on you or make others question you more.CKoM is owned by myselfDMFA and it's characters are owned by Amber Williams.Currently the story is unedited, if you find a mistake please let me know!





	Hard Lessons, Ch1-Pt3

“How is Relina doing?” asked Abel with a quiet sigh passing by Adrian and invading the kitchen cabinets for a drink. He deftly puled a glass and a bottle down to the counter silently. “I trust she is back to her studies already.”

“She said you're still a jerk,” said Adrian placing the flier down behind him. Abel reached out and took it in hand once he saw the front of it. “Whatever she means by that.”

“I heard Abel set her dress on fire once,” chipped in Elly.

“She had it coming,” added Abel.

“What did she do?” inquired Adrian.

Abel placed the brown bottle of drink down on the counter making a loud thunk, “It's none of your business.” he jabbed, popping the cork off his chosen beverage and slid the glass closer.

“I'm not your enemy.”

“I never said you were... but we're not friends either.” said the Cubi and poured the contents of the bottle into the glass. A pinkish almost translucent liquid sloshed around filling it to the halfway mark, a strong bitter smell escaped from it. He downed it in one go, then coughed as his throat was barraged with a sweet but thick taste. Placing the glass down he slid it towards Adrian whom caught it between his fingers. “Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy full of optimism about everyone you meet. And it's just going to suck when you find out the hard way.” he told the Creator, pouring some of the liquid out into the glass again, he was trying to be polite if anything for Alexsi's sake.

“I prefer to be a realist,” countered Adrian knocking back the offered drink. He winced a little and let out a breath as the incredibly strong marmot struck his senses like a truck. Whatever was in this was pretty powerful. He heard Able chuckle amusedly at the response. “See my world sometime, Abel, there's no room to be a pessimist or an optimist when it comes to who you can trust.”

“Whatever you say,” he chuckled brining another glass to his lips with a doubtful stare. “Your worlds gone after all, you're all that's left of it. I wonder how many times Destania reminded you of that.”

“Still got that scar under your chin?” asked Adrian with a stare. Abel suddenly slammed his glass down on the counter top jarring the remainder of the liquid around making some of it spill onto the side. A angry glare shot through Adrian. “Sorry if that rubs you the wrong way, you didn't deserve what Destania did to you. But she didn't deserve what my father had planned for her family either.”

“What do you know,” berated Abel whipping away from the counter taking his glass with him.  
“I'm sorry that I see her in a different light from you,” said Adrian watching the cubi walk away. “That doesn't mean I don't want to try and be friends anyway, Abel.”

Abel stopped at the archway leading back towards the corridors, he finished off the rest of his drink and then slid the glass on the nearby stand. “You're an idiot, still, but you're not stupid. You brought back Dan's sister, that means more than you think to me. Destania may be Alexsi's mom, but that doesn't wash away all the blood on her hands.” he glanced back over his shoulder, “Don't let the witch use you in her schemes, you'll just come out with scars that'll never heal.” Abel then left the Creator behind, making his way back to the bar.

He heard a few noises on his return, but they soon quelled and saw one patron suddenly leave in a hurry through the main exit. Their suggestion of a bar tab must not have sat well with Alexsi at all. Abel passed Dan as he entered, leaning against the wall knowing too well it was better to stay out of the way of his sister. The younger cubi offered a short but silent wave of greeting.

Abel pointed back to the kitchen with a thumb, “Mister pinkie is back again if you want to go say hello.” he told Dan, to which he jumped from the wall with excitement and darted down the corridors towards the kitchen. Probably a good move on his part to avoid his sister for now.

The aforementioned Inn owner, Alexsi darted past his view ignoring him in a state of irritation and sat at one of the stools behind the bar with a huff. She threw down some currency onto the bartop and let out a long sigh, her emotions were a bit tense and she appeared to be calming herself down at this point. It was best to leave her be for now, lest Abel felt the wrath of her mallet again and turned away to go find something productive to do.

“Sorry about that one, Miss Alexsi.”

Alexsi blinked and glanced to her side, a short patron sat at her bar garbed in a cape, some light armour and a number of musical instruments. He carefully sipped from his shot glass while casting back a glance of his own. Even though he knew her name, she did not know his in return and was likely a regular patron. “Not your fault, I don't take tabs for deadbeats.” Alexsi told him.

The meerkat appearing Being placed his glass down to the bar and smacked his lips a few times before coughing. “I told him that too, but just like at the guild he doesn't listen.” He slid his empty glass to the end of the bar finished with it. “Too bad he's good with a sword, just not with his common sense.”

“Those two should go hand in hand,” remarked Alexsi taking the glass and placing it into a box of dirty dishes waiting to be cleaned. She saw a bill slide onto the counter from the corner of her eye, a silent request for another it seemed. Alexsi pulled a bottle from the line up at the back of the bar, if there was one thing she had good memory of was her patrons selected beverages. “Maybe your guild should teach some better manners while they're at it.” she said.

He let out an agreeable chuckle, but shook his head. “That guy is as blunt as they come.” He flinched back a little when a glass was suddenly slammed down before him. Alexsi was still showing her frustration at his fellow guild member.

“Then teach them some.” she chastised and filled the glass near to the rim.

An onset of fear came about he nodded timidly if only to appease the strict owner of the Inn. After seeing what she was capable of with that mallet, he had no wish to become it's next target. “O-Of course, I'll pass the message along.” swallowed the meerkat. At his size he didn't doubt being sent through the window was far fetched.

Suddenly he was shunted by another patron whom quickly sat at the bar. Far larger in size the burly mouse Being groaned, “Seriously Dillian, are you going to get us thrown out before I get here?” he grumbled. A wooden round shield adorned his back.

Another adventurer figured Alexsi watching him drop a pile of papers and photos onto the bartop, separating out a little revealing some of the contents. As the two companions went into their own conversation, one of the photos caught her eye. Normally Alexsi wouldn't pry into the business of others, but what she saw was both unexpected... and improbable.

“...where did she go?” inquired the mouse stealing his friends drink.

Dillian shrugged, “I dunno Jaxton, she said she went to check on a lead at Zinvth.”

“She went there directly? And you didn't try to stop her.”

“Uh no, when have you ever been able to change her mind?”

Jaxton shook his head with a groan, “Great... she's going to get herself killed...”

Dillan took his drink back from Jaxton before he could put it to his lips, “What's our next move?”

“Excuse me,” interrupted Alexsi drawing the attention of both adventurers. She held up one of the photos to show them, “I know this isn't my business but... where did you get this?”

The two males looked to each other exchanging a puzzled look at first. Jaxton motioned to retake the photo but was surprised when Alexsi whipped it away, clearly she wanted an answer even if it wasn't her business to know. “She's a victim of a kidnapping if you must know miss, Denarova has hired my team to locate her.” he explained.

Alexsi took a long hard look at the photo, “Abel!” she called turning to the side and waving over her employee. He quickly approached carrying a tray and set it down on the bartop. She patted him on the arm and motioned to the selection of drinks, “Abel, stay here and give these two adventurers a few drinks on the house, I need to head out back, make sure they stay.” she told him and quickly darted to the back rooms leaving Abel the photo.  
The wingless Cubi blinked a few times bewildered, looked at the photo and then to the adventurers at the bar. Although Jaxton appeared thoroughly confused himself, the smaller one happily held out his cup to take advantage of the hostess's offer. As requested Abel provided them their requested beverages in lieu of any payment. Following a moment later Alexsi returned with Adrian in tow, he wore a chef's apron and carried a metal ladle. Dan appeared too but remained at the doorway.

Again the two adventurers shared a glance upon seeing this human looking Being approach, this was not as they expected. Abel provided Adrian with the photo, and he stared at it intently for a moment before shooting them a sharp glance. He approached with a methodical step and placed the photo face up before them, snapping the corner with his thumb.

Adrian glanced down to the photo and then up again plucking his lips to one side putting thought into his next sentence. This was not something he expected to see out of his possession. “When, where, and how did you get a photo of this woman?” he asked.

Dillan cocked an eyebrow sipping from his drink slowly, “Who wants to know?” he said from the rim of his glass.

“Her son.”

A spray of liquid spewed from from Dillan, ejecting his drink with a cough while slamming the glass down on the counter top. Punching himself in the chest a few times to regulate his breathing he then burst into a viscous laughter.

“Woah- woah- woah,” said Jaxton raising his hands up and down at the absurdity of what he just heard and shaking his head. “She does not have a son! We've worked for her a few times in the past and she has a daughter. Where the heck do you get off claiming that?”

“That just shows how much you really know then, doesn't it.” said Adrian.

“Haha, apparently we know more than you skinbag,” laughed Dillan and reached out to the photo with a snap. His laughter was cut short when his hand came under a sharp, heavy weight as Adrian slammed his palm onto the meerkats. “AGH! What the hell!” he winced, losing the feeling in his arm.

Jaxton palmed his face and shook his head, “Always the tactful one Dillan, how are you a bard?” the question was only answered by an aggravated growl of pain from the small meerkat. Jaxton reached down for his weapon, a mace hanging from his belt, “Okay, let him-” but before he could bring it up a small blade was presented to his face, the point poked at his nose. “...go?”

“Keep hands on the table, please.” requested Adrian calmly and the Adventurer complied. He kept Dillan under his palm however preventing the smaller Being from moving from under the applied pressure, it was enough to disable but not harm seriously. A swatch of blonde hair appeared in the corner of his eye, and the glare of a friend burned in the side of his head.

“Adrian, don't break anything, we just repaired the previous damages.” said Alexsi making herself clear. Creator or not she would show her anger towards him if something was about to get broken. He nodded silently to confirm the message was clear.

“Just making a point Alexsi,” said Adrian and lowered the small combat dagger. He released the hand but slid the photo back to his possession, “I don't care for what you believe. From my reasoning, either you shouldn't have a photo of her, or this was taken very recently. I'm inclined to believe the latter.” Then handed the photo back to Jaxton, “I just want answers, minus the snarky remarks and hostilities.”

“Screw you!” snapped Dillan throwing himself off from the chair angrily, tending to his sore hand as the pressure in his tendons started to return. “C'mon Jaxton, lets get out of this trash heap.” he said and ignoring the glare from the Inn owner, he didn't care how pretty she looked her staff needed a serious attitude change.

“Hold on a second, Dillan.” replied Jaxton.

“Are you serious?” he snapped back. “Don't tell me actually believe him now.”

“No, I don't.”

“And we're not leaving because of what reason now?”

Jaxton rolled his eyes and sighed, he did however very clearly see it. His companion was just getting stubborn as was his problem of being quick to anger. Waving off his friend for the moment Jaxton turned back to Adrian and leant against the bartop, “Okay, Adrian right?” the human nodded. “Do you even know the name of the Being you have there?”

“Gias.”

“That's her, but then it isn't exactly a secret,” said Jaxton scratching the back of his neck, he honestly didn't expect him to even know. “Look, your claim is absurd, no one is going to believe what you said so bluntly.”

“And I said I don't care, but I am looking for her,” replied Adrian handing back the photo to Jaxton. He had no real need for it since he had so many of his own back at the school. “Where is she?”

Jaxton let out a sigh leaning into his hand, “...We don't know. She's missing, that's why we're looking for her too.” he admitted in a groan. Their search hadn't been then easiest or the smoothest, almost turning up nothing.

“My mother is not the kind of person to simply go missing, you have no idea who she is it seems.” said Adrian shaking his head, the very thought of such a thing occurring was absurd to him. Given how he knew his mother was capable of appearing around the globe. Being held captive against her will seemed an impossibility.

“Hehe, apparently you don't either.” chuckled Jaxton brushing back the overhanging locks of dark brown hair over the top of his head. “Fact is no one has heard from her since Denarova's citizens went missing, the queen believes she may have been one of them.”

“Who has a queen now?”

“Denarova Adrian,” said Abel answering his question, arms folded it wasn't surprising to hear Adrian having no idea of the geographical region. “It's a small coastal kingdom and one of the more wealthy ones, they specialise in trade imports they harvest from the sea. Their queen is called Cherish, family inherited, she recently took the throne about six years ago.” he explained panning out small flourishes of his hand.

The top of the bar was struck by a hand, Dillan pulled himself back up onto the seat agitated that his friend was more inclined to stay than leave. “This is stupid Jaxton, we're wasting time talking. We need to get back to the guild and report our finds so far.”

“Hold on a second,” interjected Alexsi leaning against counter, “You're holding back a detail about those missing citizens.”

Jaxton slipped off the stool dismissing her claim, “We have no idea what you're talking about.”  
“Don't lie,” she accused annoyed and pointed at him, “If you want to come back to this Inn in future you'll explain the part about Slavers operating in Zinvth.”

Like striking a nerve Jaxton suddenly whipped his hand to his mouth in a shush like motion, “Are you stupid?” he snapped quietly, “Don't go saying things like that, Zinvth hates that kind of talk. It's only a rumour!”

“Pretty loud rumour,” chuckled Abel a smirk forming at the crook of his lips, “At least four groups of your flunkies have referenced it in the last hour.” The shocked look on Jaxton's face was satisfying while his companion let out a quiet snarl. He laughed inwardly at how quickly this rumour was travelling. Typical adventurers, always assumed they knew best but knew nothing in reality.

“What is Zinvth, a nation?” inquired Adrian.

“Ugh, what rock did you crawl out from under?” grunted Dillan.

Similar Abel rolled his eyes and sighed, “Adrian, take some geography classes will you.” he chastised at the Creator's ignorance. Alexsi punched his arm making the Cubi yip, “Ow! Okay- okay. Geeze, Zinvth is a City and a nation. It's a Demon-Mythos run one at that, expensive to live in but well defended, they pride themselves on safety and security.” he said rubbing the sore arm.

“But slavery is a thing there?” asked Adrian.

“Heck no,” denied Abel rather staunchly. “That would undermine the very thing they stand for. Even suggesting the idea can land you in trouble.”

“Maybe they don't know about it then, or can't find it.”

“Oh great, someone who has an answer for everything.” moaned Dillian loudly; rapidly growing tired of this exchange. He tugged a few times on Jaxton's clothing, “For crying out loud, lets hit the road already, we've told him everything we know. If he wants to go get himself killed by the Demons let him.” he said hopping from the seat.

Finding his friend had a point, Jaxton slipped from his seat too, “Look, Adrian, if you're planning on chasing down that rumour you're going to get killed. Probably by the demons, you should let the professionals handle this and stick to whatever job you have.” he said, adjusting his shield for a second and taking the remaining papers from the bar.

“You don't even know what I am, or what I do for a living.” chuckled Adrian.

“Neither will the Demons. But don't say we didn't warn you.” finished Jaxon while taking his leave with Dillan already halfway out of the Inn. The clicks of the door opening and closing were drowned out by the voices of the other patrons, undisturbed by the earlier commotion.

\----

Dan hungrily devoured piece after piece from large multi-sandwich bake that sat before him in the middle of the table. His fingers would pluck bite sized portions of the tasty ham, sausage and cheese filled bread dish Adrian had created. A “Slider” as he called it, an interesting form of sandwiches baked in the oven Dan had not encountered before.

Although Dan thoroughly enjoyed every bite, he couldn't help but be concerned for the lingering silence their Creator friend remained in. Alexsi across from the table, taking her own lunch break, joined them while they had a quiet moment of business. She kept watch of Adrian while plucking from the food with a much slower action than her brother.

Patiently they waited for their friend to speak whatever it was lingering on his mind, but the minutes turned almost into an hour as Adrian tapped his fingers away at the table. And did nothing more. Not even eat the food he generously prepared.

Bothered by the silence Dan broke it with perhaps an obvious question, “So...That was really your mother in that photo?” The man nodded, “Same look and everything?” again Adrian nodded. “She still looks so young, even after what?”

“Dan...” graoned Alexsi. Was her brother really going this route?

“Sorry, the silence is bothering me.” apologised Dan, he then grinned and pointed a pair of finger guns towards Adrian. “Hey if it's any consolation, she's still a heck of a looker!”

“Dan!” snapped Alexsi with a cross glare and wanted to reach across the table and throttle him. But her irritation subsided when the sounds of a growing chuckle grew in the room.

Adrian was amused but stared at the ceiling aimlessly, “Heh, funny thing is you wouldn't be the first friend to have said something like that too.” he said with a mellow smile. “Even after two-hundred thousand years... her look hasn't changed. Just how long do we live...?” he quietly asked himself. Lowering his view down, he looked to Alexsi, “That's amazing how you managed to pick her out from just a description.”

“It was the eyes,” replied Alexsi breaking apart one of the sandwiches with a smile, “They were unmistakeably yours, that's what really gave it away.” she said then tossed one of the pieces into her mouth. The taste was amazing, it explained why he complimented her own cooking skills some days ago. It was more than just a compliment, it was recognition from a fellow cook.

Adrian chuckled again, “And I've heard that so many times before as well.” he said, which in part was frustrating because the two adventurers could not see that too. Guess it paid more to be ignorant than observant in Furrae. Stretching his arms he leaned over onto the table, “What can you guys tell me about Zinvth then?” he asked.

“The same things Abel already said,” replied Alexsi.

“Does he live there or something?”

“He used to, he lives here at the Inn now.”

“Eh, I don't think he likes me too much anyway. Is there anyone else that can tell me more?”

“I... know someone...” said Dan with a hint of hesitation. “But I'm not sure you want to go talking to her about this whole slavery thing.”

“Why, is she going to eat me?” jested Adrian finally plucking one of the sandwiches out for himself.

Dan tried to laugh but summary choked on his food briefly before swallowing it, the irony of what Adrian suggested could've been taken in so many different ways. Many of them were just the wrong way too. Coughing the cubi simply replied, “Maybe...” Slurping down the contents of a class Dan cleared his throat loudly, “Anyway, If you want I can take you to her, her name's Kira.” he offered with a smile.

Alexsi's ears perked up, “Kira Soulstealer?” she asked to be sure. Dan nodded and it only made her even more worried, “I figured you'd take him to see Lorenda instead.” she suggested as an alternative.

Dan shrugged, “I thought about it... but I hate to admit Kria can help better.”

“Kira?” asked Adrian quickly with a raised eyebrow.

“No, KR-ia.” corrected Dan.

Adrian looked away disappointed, “Ah, I thought... eh, nevermind.” he dismissed.

Rapping her fingertips along the table, she glared at Dan again, “Didn't we just establish that asking about slavery in Zinvth could end badly?” She was almost ready to kick Dan in the shin for even suggesting Adrian put himself in the line of fire. Kria wasn't just ANY resident of Zinvth after all.

Adrian waved an assuring hand at Alexsi seeing the expression in her face, “I'm sure I can be tactful, Alexsi,” he said. Maybe he didn't even have to mention the whole problem to begin with if he was lucky enough. “It seems like a good lead if anything. When can we leave?” he asked Dan.

“Is tomorrow okay?”

“Sure, I have another lesson to teach tonight anyway, time?”

“Swing around early morning”

“Alright, I'll be here. Thanks Dan.”

 


End file.
